


I'll Risk My Life For You

by Berrymutt



Series: Loose One, Found One [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Agni Kai Triad, F/F, F/M, Little girl Asami, No real Korrasami interaction but two stories that make them become a balanced pairing, Yasuko Sato - Freeform, Yasuko's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's last moment with her mother Yasuko Sato, and the horrible night that the Agni Kai Triads broke in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Risk My Life For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this isn't a ''Korrasami'' fic, but more like two parallel stories that both characters can relate too. Asami lost her mother and Korra found Naga hence the 'Loose one, Found one' title of both of these two stories. I hope you all enjoy!

''Mommy?''

The little girl asks her mother with round eyes, her small lips parted and her hands gripped tightly into her blankets on her bed. Her mother smiled, her bright green eyes rested softly on her daughter while her long, slim fingers trailed light paths through her hair made of soft silk.

''Yes Asami?''

''Where is the new Avatar now?''

Asami's mother had just finished telling her daughter another amazing tale about Avatar Aang. They would always do this before she would put her daughter to bed, it soothed her and created wonderful dreams for her child. Her little Asami would always get excited after A tale, and she would always ask questions. This pleased her mother so much, Asami had no idea.

''Well, it seems like the new Avatar lives in the South Pole sweetie. She's just A little girl like you and I do remember her name being Korra.''

''Will she come here to Republic City?''

Yasuko laughed at her daughter's question. She would always ask these same questions out of excitement and curiosity. Not that Yasuko minded of course, Asami was the light of her life other than her husband Hiroshi of course. He was currently at A Business party in which Asami didn't want to attend so Yasuko stayed home with her. They had the house all of themselves, except for the butler Ling.

''Maybe one day sweetheart.''

Asami's face glowed at this that made Yasuko's lips curl up even wider than before. Her little daughter was practically bouncing in her bed with her fingers clenched onto the ends of her blankets. They both cracked out giggles before Yasuko cooed in front of Asami soothing her excitement and shushing her kindly.

''Alright my little darling, it's time for bed.'' Yasuko said sweetly in A dramatic tone. Her hands running small circles along Asami's back and shoulder.

Asami let out A small whine but nodded anyways. Her small face growing tired as her hands pulled her blankets up towards her face. Yasuko helped her daughter back and shifted her body until her head hit her pillows, she grinned wildly while looking down at Asami. Extending A hand, Yasuko pushed back the soft black hair that felt like silk out of the little girl's face and pressed her left cheek against Asami's right.

''Goodnight my darling.'' Yasuko whispered into Asami's right ear with their cheeks still pressed together, pulling her head back to kiss against the right cheek. She turned her head as Asami let out A small sigh onto Yasuko's other cheek. ''I love you'' she said placing another small kiss on the left cheek.

''I love you too mommy,'' Asami squeaked melting into her squish bed ''goodnight.''

Yasuko then moved from Asami's cheeks to her forehead placing A huge kiss on it that made Asami grin. The mother chuckled at her daughter placing her hands around the covered sides of her child tucking her in tightly. ''Goodnight'' she repeated patting the blanket that rested on top of Asami.

The mother rose from her position on the floor beside her daughter's bed. Her dark green eyes sparkling with A weak smile painted on her face. Yasuko slowly made her way towards the room's door, her red silk night robe slowly swished against her frame. She stood in the doorway grasping Asami's door handle with her hand, before turning her head around to stare at her daughter to whisker ''sweet dreams my love'' and closing the door behind her.

As soon as Asami's door closed, sleep hung over the child's eyes. Her lips parted as large breathes escaped from her rosey lips. Her small hands gripped the colorful plush that was squished against her side. She picked it up gazing at it. The plush was A cute dragonfly rabbit that she fell in love with as soon as she saw it and her parents had let her have it. She had slept with the plush ever since the day she got it and loved it dearly. Asami hugged the plush tightly placing her arms firmly around it before slumping on her side and letting her eyes close to let sleep consume her softly.

Yasuko quickly closed Asami's door, smiling to herself. Her red slippers glided across the velvet like flooring that covered the hallway as the woman walked towards the master bedroom. The bedroom door was still open as she shuffled inside before closing the door behind her. Her slippers slipped off as Yasuko sat on the edge of the bed, using her right hand to grasp A chain that was attached to A small bedside lamp that rested on her beside table. She lowered her hand taking the chain with her when A flicker of light exposed itself behind the lamp shade.

The woman sighed to herself, leaning on her elbows to pick up A small book that rested beside the bright lamp. Shifting her body after picking up the novel she grasped the clear, silver framed pair of glasses that was settled neatly beside the book. She adjusted the glasses onto her forest green eyes and found her place into her book as she then buried herself into her novel. It was some time later, hours later that Yasuko stopped reading and settled herslef in her bed, quickly falling asleep.

\------------------------------

A large banging sound brought Asami's eyes to spring wide open. Her mind was dazzed and confussed, and her body still half asleep. The child sat up in her bed while clutching her stuffed dragonfly rabbit as she slightly shivered against the stilled air surrounding her small form. She sat there for more than A few seconds, these seconds turned into long minutes that hunt onto the stilling air.

Yasuko was awoken to banging noises outside of her room. Her comfortable body angerly rejected being forced to move out of the master bed. Her feet found the flooring below her quickly, and she rotated both her ankles slowly to find her slippers before roughly shoving her feet inside of them and standing up, She stretched widely the silk sleeves of her gown slipped down to her shoulders as her arms shifted above her head. The slight russling that came outside her door made her lower her arms to then cover her mouth with a hand as she yawned. Her legs carried her to the door when her long slim fingers grasped the door handle to grab ahold of it and open the door.

The middle aged woman quietly made her way down the hall. The banging was not only coming from inside of her house, but it was also coming from down the stairs where their large front doors to their mansion were. Yasuko's slippers placed feather light steps against the flooring, her fingers grazed against the railing to the main flight of stairs when she arrived. Asami's room was just across the hallway past these flights of stairs, and she would do anything she could to protect her daughter. With her mind in a curious stage, Yasuko made up her mind to find out what was causing the banging.

Yasuko gently made her way down the flight of steps taking one step at a time. Her robe swished around her legs once again while her legs traveled down the steps. The banging grew even louder this time, but wasn't the only things that was making sounds. New angry whispers overpowered the banging, and Yasuko had to do all she could to muffle her mouth from her gasps. There was someone in her house, they've must have known that Hiroshi was at a party but little did they know that Yasuko and Asami stayed home.

The mother stopped, her feet planted on the bottom step. Her hand gripped the railing tightly. Her finger nails scratched the railing wood deeply, carving it. She should get to Asami, she thought to herself clearly. She could easily lock Asami's door from the inside and use the phone in her room to call the police.

She slowly made her way back up the stairs backwards, making as little noise as possible while keeping her eyes locked on the room where the banging and whispers came from. A small gasp escaped her lips as the heel of her foot slipped against her night robe. Her legs buckled and her grip on the railing tightened as the bottom half of her body slid against the stairs. Her tail bone hit the front of one step that caused Yasuko to whimper loudly. Yasuko swore to herself silently as the banging noises stopped and footsteps replaced the sounds of everything in the house.

Yasuko bolted up quickly, and sprinted up the stairs taking two steps at a time. She had to get herself to Asami's room, she thought to herself over and over again. Her body screamed in agony at the sudden rush of sweat that coated her body, and at the quick movements her legs made. She heard shouting below the steps that caused her mind to panic and the feeling of heat came from her backside. The sound of newly created flames could only be thing, these people who broke into her house were benders.

The non bender felt the feeling of flames clinging onto the bottom of her silk night gown. She fell to the ground grunting painfully and kicked at her nightgown, her feet aching and stinging from the flames. Her eyes caught the firebender who had burned her nightgown. He had clouded dark eyes with his hands balled up into fists. Small balls of fire surrounded his fists as he stared at Yasuko.

''What are you waiting for? Do it!'' A larger built man yelled beside the firebender, his green eyes locked onto the young bender.

Yasuko felt fear burn her very insides. She was so close to Asami's room and hoped that Asami would stay put. The firebender grunted and extended one of his arms at Yasuko, releasing A jet of fire at her. She screamed, she screamed so hard at the feeling of her skin burning against her silk night robe. It hurt, the feeling of her skin on fire caused her to shriek in pain. Hot tears leaked out of eyes and down her face painting her neck. She wanted to die, for the pain to stop.

Her mind went back to Asami, and how much she loved her. Her small frame, topped with Yasuko's own silk black hair and her eyes A paler green than her own. Her daughter was her life along with her husband Hiroshi. She loved them so much, the both of them. They were so very important to her, and she loved. But the pain was too much, the air too hot, and she couldn't do this.

Her body slumped against the floor, her screams bounced off the walls of the upper hallway. Her face was drenched in her tears, but even that didn't cool her off it was so hot. She tried to speak, to say stop, to beg but nothing escaped her dried lips. Feet shuffled around her the closest pair being the firebender's. Yasuko used her long and slim finger tips to claw at the velvet ground below her, to crawl around these people and get to her daughter.

Steps blocked her path, the sound of fire and boots filled her ears. They blocked her path, standing around her in A small circle. The feeling of fire dripping into her lungs scolded her brain. Yasuko never stopped screaming, she couldn't help it. She couldn't think, not even think one thought. She felt her life slip between her fingers, she knew she was dying. The women couldn't even feel fear or her tears, she was helpless and soon burned to death.

Asami hadn't lied back down at all. The bangings still continued and her mind was fully awoken. She let her fingers trail through the soft plush of her dragonfly rabbit plush, and leaned down to graze her lips over it's face planting A kiss on it's nose. Asami lost track of time as she lost herself into her plush toy. The banging grew louder, but was topped with frantic steps close to her room.

''Mommy?'' Asami called out wondering if her mother was doing something in the middle of the night. Or if maybe her father Hiroshi had returned from his party.

The young girl clinged to her blanket tightly as the bangings grew even louder and closer. It sounded like a pair of legs was running towards her room before the sound of a loud thump pounded into her ears. Asami shivered, a shred of fear dripping down her spine. She stared at her door for seconds until the heart crushing sound of screaming filled the mansion.

''Mommy!?'' Asami called again as she whimpered loudly, knowing those screams belonged to her mother.

The child let the tears full of fear and shock fall from her face. She was shivering from head and toe and sobbing while her hands gripped her plush toy tightly. Asami didn't realise she had moved until her small body thumped against her floor. She softly scooted under the bed, dragging her plush with her as she layed flat on her stomach while clutching her plush and crying into it.

She couldn't stop crying, to stop shaking. Her mind was a blur and her ears shocked and deaf from the screams. Her mother was outside her room screaming for mercy, and she could do nothing. All she could do was lay there and cry as her mother screamed. Asami clutched her plush even harder, her fingernails digging into the seams of the toy.

It felt like forever, but soon the screaming stopped. The people outside of her door swore loudly and took off running back down the hallway. Asami didn't move, she couldn't move. Her face was twisted up in agony, and was drenched in sweat and tears. Her eyes were puffy and red, but Asami never opened them. It was like a nightmare of hers had come true but this time it was much worse.

\------------------------------

Asami didn't know how much time had passed since she had crawled under her bed. Tears still leaked out of her eyes and her hands still tightly gripped her plush toy. She must have passed out after the people had left, and now someone had opened her door. She was laying there silently while covering her sobs with one hand, she felt like she was going to be sick.

''Asami!? Asami are you ok? It's me...daddy.'' A male voice rung out catching Asami's full attention. She knew who the voice belonged to, who this person was.

''Daddy...I'm here'' Asami whispered dragging herself out from under her bed only to be wrapped up into her father's arms.

Hiroshi sobbed into his daughter's hair as he wrapped her up into his arms and kissed her forhead repeatedly. Asami started to sob into her father's chest as well as soon as she felt her father shake against her own body. They stayed like this for a few minutes till Asami noticed that her door was still open and outisde of her room was filled with light of the mansion. She swallowed hard, remembering everything that had happened.

''Daddy, what happened?''

Hiroshi pulled back to look in his daughter's eyes as tears trickled out from them. He rubbed her back and sniffled back his own sob. ''Well Asami, some very mean p-people broke in to steal some of our t-things...'' He paused letting out a sob when Asami made a face that broke his heart, but he soon continued ''and they...hurt mommy...t-they...they hurt mommy really bad.'' He paused again, tears leaking from his eyes ''and she isn't coming back.''

Asami cried into her father's chest, she knew what is meant. Her mother was dead, to never return. She could never see her again. She knew this for a fact. Hiroshi patted her back and continued once again ''luckily butler Ling was still here and scared off the mean people then called me and the police.'' He kissed Asami's cheeks and then the top of her head as Asami buried herself into her father.

''I want to go to bed...please'' Asami sniffed as the sobbing finally slowed down after some time.

Hiroshi nodded slowly while scooping her up into his arms and bringing her and her plush toy up to his chest. He pressed his lips to Asami's head once again and held them there for what seemed like hours. Asami wasn't paying any bit of attention as her father carried her to the bedroom that her mother and father shared. While entering the bedroom he carefully placed Asami in the middle of the bed and kissed her cheek. She squeaked and croaked out a tiny sob as he did then Asami watched as Hiroshi left the bedroom. Hiroshi then finally returned to the bedroom hours later, but Asami was already asleep. She had cried herself into exhaustion and sleep over took the poor child. She was wrapped up in one of Yasuko's red silk night robes and was clutching her plush toy close to her chest. Hiroshi after changing into his night clothes, curled up beside Asami and pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around his daughter and waiting for the next day to hell-ishly arrive.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if I gave you the feels I know I got them when writing this 3. I wish we could have seen more talk in canon about Yasuko I feel like she would have been an amazing character too.
> 
> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: http://berrymuttbb.tumblr.com/  
> DeviantArt: http://berrymutt.deviantart.com/


End file.
